Vikingly Ever After
by Prince Ofluff
Summary: *Non Dragon Universe* Hiccup has lost his leg attaining the approval of his people. However now he has three days to choose a husband to rule with him as future Chieftain of Berk. Fortunately for him two of the contestants are going to make it a lot easier for him. SLASH Toothless/Hiccup/Tuffnut Fluffy Oneshot!


This is just a little one shot that came to me. I hope you enjoy it : ) Note: This is a non dragon universe. P.S I own nothing.

The rain was falling lightly in Berk today, making it a remarkably good day for the isolated village. Hiccup looked out at the rain in thoughtful disinterest. His mind going over what his father had just told him. Of course he couldn't argue against his father's reasoning…He also shouldn't be surprised…Still, thinking that something might come to pass was so very different from _knowing_ it was to happen.

He looked down at what was left of his leg and clenched his hand to control the emotions that were coursing though him. He had always been smaller and slighter than the other boys…and in an effort to prove himself he had lost the chance to be their equal forever. Fortunately his endeavor had given his family honor and he was no longer treated like an outcast but as a hero. At the age of eighteen he had lost his leg that had given him the thing he had always wanted while at the same time taking it away forever.

There had been a rouge wolf that had been causing problems. The entire village had gotten together to hunt it down and kill it before it spilled more than just their sheep's blood. Hiccup had been included though more out of pity than any sort of usefulness. However the Gods had been with him that day and he had found the wolf and killed it all on his own. It was when he was returning to the village a tree had fallen; he leapt to avoid it, sparing his life but not his leg. The search party had found him and the dead wolf and a cheer had gone up before the true damage was uncovered. Still it was the happiest memory of his life, besides the ones he had of his mother.

Now he had a man's reputation but was unable to take a fully functioning part of the village's life. Gobber had made him a false leg which he greatly appreciated. He knew that the staring would be worse if he only had a crutch. Perhaps if he had been built like Gobber he would be able to keep a man's place in the village…but it seemed the loss of his leg was the final strike against him.

His father had been kind about it…but he was the next in life for being the village Chief, a role he would have filled once he had found a wife to he ensure the line. However…now it was his duty to choose a suitable husband to would be acting chief while he would make the decisions behind the scenes. His father reasoned that a leader in such a rough world needed to be strong. He would choose a husband to give inspiration and hope to the villagers while _he_ made all the real decisions. To carry on the line a wench would be bedded and she would carry the next chieftain. All that was left was for him to choose a partner.

His father had invited all the suitable candidates from this village and the next thinking it as a way to expand Berk for the better. Hiccup was still adjusting to all that his father had told him and he only had until the next day to prepare himself. The decision would be completely his…and yet the future of the village was at stake. This was not a choice that he could make lightly. He sighed as he limped his way to his bed and fell in face first. He needed sleep if he was to deal with what tomorrow would bring.

The next day the men began to arrive. The first to come was Fishlegs Ingerman a kind though nervous warrior who was better on knowledge and strategy than actual fighting. Still he was renowned in his own right and was given his due in being invited to this event. He shuffled in his small eyes casting nervous glances as he bowed his head to Hiccup and the Chief before taking his set place at the table. The opening of this was to start with a meal and finish with a celebration where the acting Chief would be named. In three days. Hiccup tried to not let his fear overwhelm him as the next suitor came in.

The next figure was tall and broad; he was a famous warrior from Berk, Snotlout Jorgenson. His face was hard set speaking of his time fighting and his over confident smirk immediately set Hiccup off. While he could not see himself with Fishlegs he was at least polite. Hiccup mentally crossed Snotlout off the list even though he would have to spend time with _all_ his suitors. Joy.

There was a sound of a tussle before the next suitor came in. He had a snarl on his face though his eyes spoke of a love of mischief. He was being forced in by his twin sister. Both were tall and angular and visually stunning with their blond hair and blue eyes. Although unlike Hiccup's own lithe form they had a muscle that spoke of an archer's strength. Tuffnut Thorston was an archer with unmatched skill and also rivaled Fishlegs with strategy. Though his social grace was somewhat lacking. His sister smirked as she forced him to bow his head. Her skill lay with throwing daggers and she made an unspoken threat to her brother by waving one of them at him before leaving. Hiccup did his best to not let his amusement show. At least if he married Tuffnut he wouldn't be bored…Part of him couldn't believe he was actually _thinking_ about this.

The last suitor to arrive was from a powerful neighboring village. He was tall, broad, and dark. His hair was a nightfall shade, matched by dark eyes and skin. He smiled like a shark as he bowed his head. He was jokingly called Toothless, though his other name, his warrior name was Red Death. He was a berserker who had a reputation of being an army of one. Tales followed him of his skill on the battle field and how it almost seemed he flew from place to place slashing his enemies with his sword that was like an extension of his body. _Well_, Hiccup thought to himself, he would certainly give the village inspiration.

With everyone gathered the meal was brought out and it began. Hiccup soon found himself trapped between Fishlegs and Snotlout. Fishlegs kept giving him useless or strange facts while Snotlout insisted on telling him on every notable feat he had accomplished since taking his first steps. Hiccup sent a pleading look towards his father; he was answered with sympathy, but not escape.

Finally a hand on his shoulder offered him relief from hearing these two blather on and turned to see Tuffnut smirking down at him "Hey how bout you spend some time with us now? Unless you're having _sooo_ much fun…"

There was a choking sound from Snotlout who although wasn't greatly intelligent he was fully capable of recognizing sarcasm. Tuffnut ignored his outburst and dragged Hiccup away to the fire where Toothless was also grinning at him. Hiccup found himself gulping as he saw a look being exchanged between the two men. This couldn't be good.

Toothless heard approaching footsteps and smirked as he turned and saw Tuffnut bringing the chieftain's son as promised. He felt his dark leather protection strain across his skin as his muscles tensed. Hiccup was surely a rare creature during these times. His clothing was loose and based on comfort rather than defense, his form was agile and slight, his messy brown hair and his grayish green eyes seemed to add a little mystery to him. All in all Toothless was not disappointed in being called to this farce of an event.

Earlier when Hiccup had been cornered by the other two contenders he and Tuffnut soon realized that they were the real competition. They had taken their time to observe their 'prey' and had come up with an ingenious way to secure Hiccup. They had both heard much about the boy's misadventures, he would surely do better with two protectors than simply one. That and the fact they had not missed the interested looks he had cast at them both. Why make the poor waif choose when they could come to some other arrangement.

They settled him in front of the fire and went in for the kill. Getting close to him they listened as the young man talked about his many invention ideas, their hands gently touching him, relaxing him until he was leaning against Toothless with Tuffnut pressed against his side.

Hiccup blushed when he realized how long he had been talking. Really no one ever wanted to hear about his ideas unless it was for a better weapon. The carts worked the way they always had why did they need a better axel? What about wind proofing windows and doors? Real 'Vikings' didn't fear the cold. However the entire time he had talked neither Toothless or Tuffnut showed any sign of becoming bored or tried to change the subject. He lowered his head bashfully "You don't have to listen to my ramblings if you don't want to…I wouldn't hold it against you, no one ever wants to hear about them."

Reaching down Toothless gently took Hiccup's chin and forced him to look up "We are honestly interested in you…both of us…and we might have a suggestion that you would enjoy greatly."

True Tuffnut might have zoned out a few times as Hiccup talked, but it wasn't because the ideas were boring. He just got distracted by other things he would rather be doing with the smaller male. When he hard Toothless's deep rough voice comforting Hiccup he knew that that was the sign to strike. His smile was dark with anticipation. Now they could have some _real_ fun.

Looking between the two warriors in confusion Hiccup wasn't sure what they wanted from him. Though he appreciated both Fishlegs and Snotlout for their respective skills he didn't think either would make a suitable mate or Chief for the village. However choosing between Toothless and Tuffnut would be nearly impossible. The others had left and it was now them alone in the hall with the roaring fire. Hiccup's eyes widened with disbelief when two pairs of lips fell onto him. One on his neck and the other sealing his lips from letting out a gasp of surprise.

Toothless pressed his lips firmly against Hiccup's neck and smirked when he felt the breath still in the young chief to be. He pulled Hiccup closer against his chest as Tuffnut focused on Hiccup's lips and moved them closer to the furs in front of the fire. Once they were comfortable Toothless broke the kiss and smirked down at the dazed face of Hiccup "You should choose us."

A look almost like fear and anticipation crossed Hiccup's face as he looked between the two of them and muttered something like "If I don't die from it…" Before Tuffnut greedily took another kiss and whispered to him "At least you'll die happy."

The next day Hiccup woke up in his bed with a start. Memories form the night before came rushing back to him. He groaned and slapped his head. He had been carried away merely because two handsome men had shown interest in him. He was supposed to be thinking of the future for the village. He shook his head. Today would be the second day of the event and tomorrow he would have to announce his decision in front of his father and the entire village. He would have to be careful if he didn't want to anger the wrong people how he went about this.

Knowing what lay ahead for him Hiccup managed to get his clothes on with minimal amount of trouble from his leg. Gobber was right, after a time he had gotten better at maneuvering with it and soon he knew his limp would be nearly undetectable.

He left his room and paused as he looked down the steps. His worst enemy. He could hear everyone already gathered to break their fast, no doubt they were waiting for him to arrive and would be eagerly watching the stairs so that they could start. Perfect, the most chance of him humiliating himself in front of absolutely _everyone_. Time to get this over with.

The first few steps weren't the problem; it was when the time came to take a turn that he reached his real disaster. For a minute he thought he might be able to make it without a spill, until his false leg slipped on the smooth wood and he let out a small scream as he tumbled down the stairs. He closed his eyes and waited for impact.

Instead of pain however he felt two strong arms catching him before he reached the bottom. He slowly looked up and was surprised to see Toothless grinning down at him "I heard you coming and was going to offer you some help, but I realize you are capable…for the most part." His deep voice carried some amusement as he helped Hiccup to his feet but then backed up to let Hiccup do it on his own.

The younger man blinked and felt his face heating up. It seemed as if he either had to do everything himself or be treated like an invalid. Toothless was the first one to acknowledge that he could in fact do most things on his own. He looked down shyly at the floor "Thank you…" he mumbled.

Dark eyes raked in the slender form before him and Toothless knew that he and Tuffnut simply had to have this young man to themselves. He captured the small chin and forced it up "No thanks is needed from one sweet as you… Though perhaps a token?" He didn't wait for Hiccup's reply before stealing a small kiss.

Their moment was ruined when Tuffnut came to see what was taking so long "Hey!" He said with a manly pout as he too snuck a kiss from Hiccup "I get whatever he gets." He said stubbornly before adding "Unless he's in trouble and then I want no part of that."

Hiccup couldn't help but laughing even when Tuffnut grew serious and asked if he was okay. He wondered how it was possible that his luck could completely turn around in a matter of days. He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up at the two strong men standing before him. He didn't need another day. He knew in his heart what was right and didn't want to waste another moment more before announcing it. "Let's go talk to my father."

Stoick the Vast looked down at his son who was standing sheltered between two of the finest warriors known. This was even better than he had hoped. True the arrangement was a little more complex than he had wanted; but because of it they would have better trade relations with Toothless's village and to keep the villagers content Hiccup had also chosen a fellow chief from his own people. Everyone would be happy. Hiccup would appear to be a consort while ruling behind the scenes and everyone would be secure in the figures of strong leaders. He was proud of his son. He smiled down at them and gave them his blessing which was soon answered with passionate kisses between the new husbands and a cheer of approval from his people. Happy endings all around.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
